


Where the Heart Is

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Futurefic, I guess you'd call it. No spoilers. Fanfic100 prompt 90, Home.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Futurefic, I guess you'd call it. No spoilers. Fanfic100 prompt 90, Home.

Even though they dated for three years before planning the wedding, people said it would never work. He would stray, he'd grow tired of her silences. She didn't know how to be a wife, a mother, and she'd hate it.

Bruce threatened him. Oliver threatened her.

Dick and Tim gave him a lot of useless advice. Connor had a cryptic conversation with her.

When it was all over, Roy slumped on his couch and smiled down at his new wife, still not believing it was all real. Cassandra smiled back. "It's real," she said.

He laughed. "I'll never get used to that."

Lian bounced into the room. "That was such a fun party! Uncle Dick showed me how to trip bad guys and I danced with Aunt Donna and Uncle Gar turned into a horse so I could ride around the building and Batman made funny faces but I ignored him just like you said." She took a deep breath. "Can we do it again?"

Roy coughed into his hand. "Once was enough." Cass nodded in fervent agreement.

"Oh." Lian pouted for a second, then danced over to jump on the couch between them, putting her head in Roy's lap and her feet in Cass'. "Are you gonna keep being Batgirl?" she asked.

Cass' eyes flicked to Roy. "No," she said. "I will be here, not in Gotham."

Lian sat up, eyes wide. "Does that mean you need a new costume? Can I help you pick it?"

Roy threw his arms around Lian and laughed against her silky hair. "I told you she wouldn't mind."

Lian twisted in his arms and gave them both a disgusted look. "Mind that she does hero stuff? 'Course I don't mind."

Cass put her hand on Lian's knee. "I will do my best to come home."

Roy was ready to translate that for Lian, but before he could, Lian nodded. "I know." Then she flung herself into Cass' arms and buried her face in Cass' neck.

Cass closed her eyes and held the little girl close. "Do you have other questions?"

Lian sat back. "Uh-huh, I do."

Cass tilted her head in inquiry.

"Can I call you Mommy?"

Roy and Cass held her between them and unashamedly cried.

"What?" Lian asked. "What'd I say?"

\--end--


End file.
